1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to fluid line couplings.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various fluid line couplings have heretofore been contemplated for connecting and disconnecting the ends of fluid lines. One type of so-called "two-way shut-off coupling" seals both ends of the line against escape of gas or liquid when the coupling is disconnected. The typical coupling of this type includes a sleeve, a plug and a socket. To connect the coupling, the sleeve is pulled back and the plug is pushed in the socket. To disconnect, the sleeve is pulled back to unlock the coupling to seal the ends of the line. There are spring actuated valves in both the socket and plug which engage one another when the coupling is connected to open up the line, and when the coupling is disconnected, the valves seal against seats provided in the socket and plug. In moving from the connected to the disconnected position, the valves are not completely closed when the movement begins so that after the disengagement of the plug and socket dripping can occur from any waste liquid adjacent the proximal ends of the valves before the valves are completely closed. None of the prior devices disclose or suggest the present invention.